Molestando a Byakuya-boy
by Shirayuki.hanna
Summary: En la época actual Byakuya ya no es el mismo niño que solía enojarse por cualquier cosa. Pero su buena amiga Yoruichi jura que ella puede sacarlo de sus casillas así que decide ir a buscar al capitan del sexto escuadrón para jugar One-Shot


Solo aquella mujer era capaz de hacerle olvidar su apellido, y sacarlo de sus cabales. Desde que era niño aquella mujer de piel morena era la única que se burlaba en su cara de el. La única que lo conocía perfectamente y disfrutaba de sobremanera irise estrepitosamente al lado de el. Aunque ella pertenecía a la nobleza era algo que no le importaba mucho.

Ahora que estaba solo los recuerdos de su juventud se volvían cada vez más recurrentes. Recordaba cuando llegaba sin avisar solo para torturarlo con lo lento que era a comparación de ella.

Esos recuerdos lo volvían loco. Durante el tiempo en que esa mujer desapareció pasaron muchas cosas, su vida se volvió solitaria y vacía al volverse la cabeza del Clan Kuchiki. En los primeros años de la desaparición de la ojidorado el permanecía con su cabello amarrado pero pronto descubrió solo por la esperanza que guardaba de que apareciera de la nada aquella mujer gato para desatarle la coleta y quedarse con un listón mas de la colección privada de Listones de Kuchiki Byakuya que debía de tener. Poco después se dejo el cabello suelto, tal y como lo lleva actualmente.

En el tiempo en el que ella no estuvo su orgullo se volvió un monstruo el jamás hubiera podido haber hecho lo que ella, dejar el cargo de capitán tan solo por ayudar a un amigo. En los 100 años que no supo de aquella esbelta, alta y hermosa mujer de cabello morado se enamoro de Hisana. El amor de su vida, pero muy diferente al primer amor.

En los tiempo donde aun era un chico que soñaba con tener un Shompu más rápido que la piel morena se dio cuenta que sentía algo por ella, pero no tenia pensado en decirlo. Claro si amaba su tranquilidad, Shihouin Yoruichi. Era el hermoso nombre de aquella mujer que después de desaparecer 100 años regreso con aquellos sentimientos que alguna vez el pelinegro juró enterrar.

* * *

Ese día la mujer de piel morena, se encontraba en la SS, aburrida sin nada que hacer por lo que decidió revivir los viejos tiempos y hacerle una pequeña visita al pelinegro. Llegó a la mansión Kuchiki esperando encontrar a la cabeza del clan pero se desilusiono al saber que no estaba. En el jardín de aquella residencia había un cerezo con imponente sombra, no pensó dos veces en acostarse a la sombra de aquel árbol. Al recordar todos los listones que debió de haber recaudado de no haberse ido al mundo humano. No pudo evitar emitir una carcajada.

Poco después aburrida de esperar desapareció con su increíble velocidad, ya que no estaba en casa iría a jugar con el en el sexto escuadrón. Llegó y al primero que vio fue un pelirojo, sonrió al ver el papelorio que llevaba.

-No hay duda que Byakuya-boy explota a su escuadrón mientras el esta holgazaneando- dijo al aire despreocupadamente mientras observaba cada rincón del las oficinas del sexto escuadrón

-¿que quieres?-pregunto con fastidio Byakuya abriendo la puerta de su oficina al escuchar esa voz que tanto le molestaba

Yoruichi se sentía feliz de encontrar a su victima, ella sabia que costaría mucho más trabajo hacerlo explotar, ya que ya no era un niño pero lo lograría o de eso estaba ella segura.

-Byakuya-boy no seas descortés solo pasaba por aquí y...- la mujer hablaba de manera despreocupada pero fue interrumpida

-Largo-ordenó cortante el pelinegro. La ojidorado solo se limito a verlo mientras se formaba una risa en ella, uso el shompu para quedar justo al lado de el, ella amaba molestarlo y no era para menos. La mujer lo abraso aferrándose fuertemente a el, apretándose en su pecho, el busto de ella era claramente sentido pro el pelinegro que solo se limito a suspirar y desaparecer.

La mujer soltó su típica risa ruidosa recordando la cara que puso el ojigris hace un momento. Claro antes era mas divertido molestarlo con sus pecho pues estos le llegaban a la cara. Pronto ella también se dispuso a desaparecer.

-Las escondidas como en los viejos tiempos Byakuya- la mujer grito a los cuatro vientos mientras estaba en el tejado del sexto escuadrón.

Pronto supo donde se encontraba su presa, sentía el reatsu de aquel hombre. Y se dispuso a seguirlo. A si pasaron dos horas, el hombre agotado y jadeando volvió a la oficina de su escuadrón. Con la sorpresa de que aquella mujer de ojos cautivadoramente felinos ya se encontraba ahí y lo estaba esperando.

Al verlo jadeante y un poco cansado vio la oportunidad perfecta de burlarse de el

-Vez Byakuya-boy sigues siendo el débil y lento niño de siempre- ella ya lo tenia en su juego y el lo sabia, ya estaba enojado lo que ella disfrutaba ver y el odiaba complacerla, bueno no tanto también sentía cierta satisfacción.

''jamas''-pensó el hombre volviendo a desaparecer, la mujer se quedó pensativa mientras comenzaba a reírse. Ya se había cansado de ser la policía ahora le tocaba a ella ser el ladón. La mujer siguiéndole el juego lo dejo volver solo. Y una vez que el hombre estuvo seguro de que la pelimorado lo había dejado en paz. Apareció para arrebatarle su haori de capitán haciendo que la colera estallara en el noble.

-Atrapame si puedes Byakuya-boy-dijo burlona mientras desaparecía

-Maldita-grito mientras seguia a la mujer gato.

Renji quien era espectador de aquello se limito a no decir nada, pues era divertido ver a su capitán tan animado. Después de otra hora de game-time Yoruichi decidió ir a donde comenzó el juego si, otra vez terminaron en la oficina de Kuchiki Byakuya.

La mujer con el Haori puesto y de pie en el escritorio del Kuchiki no sintió la presencia del pelinegro quien le arrebato el Haori haciendo que cayera de espaldas al piso, pero antes de golpearse con el piso se dio cuenta que termino cayendo encima de Byakuya, con sus rostros a pocos centímetros. Los ojos del la pelimorado no podía despegarse de aquellas gemas grisáceas que tenia el.

Pronto con un violento movimiento cambiaron de posición. Ahora el estaba arriba de ella y las manos de el tenían presas las manos de el. Ellos no dejaban de romper esa coneccion con sus miradas. Pronto se Byakuya comenzó a acercarse mas a ella.

-Gané-dijo el depositando un beso en aquellos besos suaves de la mujer de piel canela. Ella correspondió el beso. Aunque dejó el orgullo a un lado ganó que su corazón palpitara nuevamente, y algo de cosquillas se sintiera en su estomago de noble.

Renji había terminado el papeleo y se disponía a llevarlo a su capitán para que le diera permiso se retirarse, Cuando abrió trago grueso al ver a su capitán arriba de Yoruichi, mientras se besaban.

- Lo siento-dijo mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta. Se separaron por que el estomago de la ojidorado comenzó a pedir comida.

-Yo gané, así que me debes una cena-dijo la mujer mientras se quitaba de encima al pelinegro y se ponía de pie.


End file.
